


The World is Full of Kings and Queens

by LadyLustful



Category: Lords Mobile
Genre: Ficlet Collection, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-04 09:18:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11552190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: A place for all the short things I write for Lords Mobile.





	The World is Full of Kings and Queens

"That wasn't such a bad idea, was it?", asks Tracker as they are walking along a woodland path, the forest around them alive with the sound of birds and small animals.   
"Not at all, my dear," Drumyr smiles at her, an expression that starts somewhere in the depths of his beard and reaches all the way to light up his eyes. "However I do hope you remember the way back, I am quite hopelessly lost."  
"Of course I do, I am called the Tracker after all. But perhaps I can show you some other activities to be enjoyed in the forest", she suggests slyly.


End file.
